A tu Lado
by K0n3k0
Summary: A raiz de una carta de Sacro Imperio Romano, Feliciano y Lwiding comienzan a desarrollar un sentimiento mutuo que en un principio parece ser claro pero que poco a poco se va tornando confuso.


**A tu lado**

Feliciano llamo tímidamente a la puerta del despacho de Roderich.

-Pasa- se oyó tranquilamente desde adentro, un tanto temeroso giro el picaporte y entro en aquella habitación, miro alrededor de reojo aquel lugar, el perfecto orden y el olor era igual que antes, la alegría y melancolía embriagaron su ser. El austriaco le esperaba notablemente desesperado pero sin perder esa elegancia y postura que tanto lo caracterizaban. –Te he llamado por que últimamente he estado limpiando mi casa y encontré esto- le ofreció un pedazo de papel mal doblado y amarillento a causa del tiempo. –Es de Sacro y… bueno yo se que tu y el… creo que lo mejor es que tu te quedes con el por que… ya sabes- el italiano alternaba su mirada entre el trozo de papel y Roderich confundido- ¡Tómalo! – grito ya exasperado el mayor, Feliciano lo tomo rapidamente.

-Gracias- se limito a decir- Nos vemos luego- salio de la habitación apresuradamente, durante el trayecto entre la casa de Roderich y su casa, se la pasó mirando aquel pedazo de papel, no pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando leyó:

De: Sacro Imperio Romano

Para: Chibitalia

Apretó el papel contra su pecho y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de pronto una voz, alzó la vista y vio a Francis, con una expresión diferente, ahora no intentaba seducirlo, lo miraba con preocupación, como cuando le dijo que su primer amor habia muerto, y que ya no podria cumplir su promesa de regresar.

-No pasa nada- contesto el castaño limpiándose los ojos- es solo, tengo hambre.

-Entonces- miro con algo de recelo pero prefirió sonreírle- ¿Por qué no comes conmigo?

-¡Claro!- se repuso temporalmente- ¡Siempre me ha gustado tu comida!

-Bien- paso su brazo detrás del cuello del mas chico- y… a ver si te animas a contar lo que te hizo esta vez Lwiding

-Pero el no me hizo nada-repuso con un puchero.

-¿En serio?- el rubio giro un poco la cabeza mientras abría la cerradura de la puerta.

-En serio-afirmo firmemente.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿te gustaría un _Choucroute gamie_?

-Si por favor- se sentó en el elegante comedor color vino mientras su "hermano mayor" de nuevo un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de el, saco aquel papel y se dedico a observarlo. ¿Roderich hacia bien en dárselo a el? ¿Y si al final de cuentas nunca lo abría?

-¡Ya esta!- el francés entro alegremente con un plato entre sus manos y con un mandil puesto. El italiano cambio rapidamente de expresión antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta.

-¡Que rico!- grito con alegría al mismo tiempo que daba unas palmaditas y se relamía. En cuanto Francis puso el plato sobre la mesa Veneciano tomo sus cubiertos comenzó a devorar.

-Y entonces… ¿no te pasa nada?- el ojiazul tomo asiento a lado de el, cruzo las manos y lo miro con comprensión

-Nada- siguió comiendo arduamente el italiano

-Bien ¿y que es lo que tienes ahí?- señalo aquel papel amarillento que salia del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-¿Esto?- metio el papel a su bolsillo- es un papel que me ha dado Roderich, por mi cumpleaños ya sabes lo correcto que es- sonrio.

-¿Te importa si lo leo?

-Si ¡Digo no! ¡Es decir! A mi no me molesta pero Roderich me dijo que no lo viera nadie- contesto nervioso

-Ya veo- ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, despues se echaron a reir ante el ironico comentario del frances. El tiempo tomo su curso hasta que la aurora se hizo presente y el italiano salio corriendo a su casa.

Durante el camino siguió con la mirada fija en el trozo de papel, hasta que no pudo evitar abrirlo y leerlo justo frente a la casa de Vash.

**Italia: **

**Se que hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, pero mi amor por ti no ha disminuido, es mas cada dia se vuelve mas intenso y todas las noches sueño contigo, con nuestros increíbles recuerdos que mantienen la esperanza en mi. **

**Te amo, tengo la firme confianza que tu tambien lo haces asi que por favor esperame unos años mas y regresare para casarnos. **

**Con amor**

**Sacro Imperio Romano**

**P.D, Por favor enviame una carta diciendome que si, sera lo unico que me de esperanzas de seguir luchando en tiempos tan difíciles, si no aceptas lo comprendere pero siempre seguire estando a tu lado.**

Las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, con un sentido de culpabilidad y rabia, pero sobre todo, de tristeza. Aquel chico habia dejado de luchar por su culpa, por que habia depositado su confianza y su razon de vida en el y este lo habia decepcionado.

-¿Feliciano?- Lwiding habia estado viendolo llorar desde la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Lwiding?- el chico lo miro con esa tipica mirada entecerrada e inocente que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se acerco rapidamente y le puso la bata roja sobre la espalda.- Entra a casa te vas a resfriar.

-No… yo- antes de responder el aleman ya lo conducia a su casa con agilidad.

-¡Anda rapido que si no el resfriado voy a ser yo!- ordeno tan tajante como siempre.

-¡Pero no quiero molestarte!- repuso el italiano con un hilo de voz-¡Tampoco a Gilbert!

-A mi me da igual y Gilbert no esta- explico un poco mas calmado el ojiazul. Abrio la puerta a empujones e hizo a entrar al italiano. El calor de la leña en pleno invierno era reconfortante, cosa que le encantaba desde que el aleman y el se habian hecho amigos, todo seguia en el orden que tenia Lwiding para las cosas.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente al terminar de ver aquel lobby tan elegante, sobrio y calido.

-¿Me puedes decir que hacias llorando frente a mi casa?- pregunto cortante mientras servia una taza de chocolate caliente al castaño, el cual no dijo nada mas.

-Me siento mal- respondio al fin.

-¿Alguno de esos peleoneros te ha hecho algo?- se sento mirandolo preocupado.

-No, para nada, Arthur sigue en su isla y Francis hasta me dio de comer- sonrio el chico.

-Entonces…- espero el aleman

-Por mi culpa se ha muerto alguien que yo queria- confeso cabizbajo, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te dije que ni tu ni Romano tienen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a su abuelo.

-No es el, ni nadie de la familia

-Entonces…

-Fue… alguien al que quise mucho desde mi niñez, es mas lo amaba

-Ah, tu primer amor… pero no veo manera que tu le hayas matado siendo tan… tan… debil

-Es por que yo nunca le dije que si me queria casar con el, eso lo devasto y se dejo morir en plena batalla- admitio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No es asi- el aleman puso una mano en su espalda en forma de apoyo pero ni siquiera sabia como consolar a su amigo.

-¿En serio?- volteo el italiano mirandolo ingenuamente, el rubio sonrio sin motivo alguno.

-En serio- sonrio nervioso el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- recrimino el mas pequeño.

-Por que… bueno… por que…- aclaro un poco su garganta.- Por que el hecho de solo amar a un muchacho tan dulce como tu la de un sentido especial a su vida. –tomo las mejillas del castaño entre sus grandes manos obligandolo mirar hacia sus ojos azules.

-¿En serio?- Feliciano sonrio, viendo fijamente los ojos azules del aleman, quien le devolvia la sonrisa. Lwiding solto sus mejillas algo avergonzado y el italiano lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el duro pecho de su amigo. El ojiazul lo rodeo con sus grandes brazos.

-Feliciano hay algo que queria decirte- susurro el rubio algo nervioso- te amo.

El ojimarron lo miro desconcertado, haciendo que lo soltara de repente y se volteara avergonzado.

-Yo, lo siento Feliciano, no debi haberlo dicho

-Yo tambien te amo- contesto el italiano, el aleman giro la cabeza lentamente viendolo a los ojos. No dijeron ni una sola palabra mientras que el rubio se acercaba para abrazarlo, rodearlo con los brazos y el castaño le correspondio el gesto. Sumiendo la casa en un silencio tan apacible.

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto el italiano.

-Intentare averiguarlo mañana- sonrio el ojiazul. Ambos se sentaron en el sofa abrazados viendo como la leña se quemaba lentamente, algunas veces se miraban a los ojos y se sonreian sonrojados antes de volver a fijar su vista en la chimenea hasta quedarse dormidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te dije que funcionaria- susurro Gilbert viendo a la parejita dormir.

-Yo nunca te contradije- murmuro indignado Roderich.

-Si lo hiciste- se burlo Francis.

-Callate y pasame una cobija- regaño el austriaco.

-Si mami- sonrio el frances dandole un beso en la mejilla al pianista y corriendo.

-Ya veras- se quejo por lo bajo siguiendolo

-Chicos, guarden silencio, se despertaran- grito levemente el prusiano tomandole una foto a su hermano y a su novio.


End file.
